


I Will Always Come Back to You.

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x10 coda, ;), Canon Divergent, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Hurt!Cas, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective!Cas, Worried!Dean, based off the episode with some changes to make it more destiel, hurt!Dean, i am trash, jealous!Dean, sam is done with everyones shit, worried!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Basically the 12x10 Lily Sunder has Some Regrets episode with some tweaks to make it more destiel with LOVE CONFESSIONSSSSSSS and a whole lotta hurt. So if you like drama and that episode you are gonna love this fic. I hope...





	I Will Always Come Back to You.

Dean wasn’t angry, he was worried. Sam got that. Cas got that and even Dean himself got that. The way he decided to express that though, was not understood. Not by Sam and not by Cas.

 

This made Castiel angry which, in turn, made Dean angry and now here they were not talking to each other and acting like kids. It was poor Sam who was stuck in the middle of it all.

They were all awkwardly sitting in the car and Sam was fed up with the silence.

“Alright, who wants music?” He asks, reaching over to turn the music on.

Dean’s “I’m good.” Stopped him in his tracks.

“You’re… mhm, okay.” He sighs.

Another couple of seconds of silence before he turns around to look at Cas.

“Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes shoot to look over at him.

“Is there anything specific we should know about your friend?” Sam asks.

Castiel doesn’t answer.

Sam sighs exasperatedly, “Alright.” He squeezes the bridge of his nose, leaning his elbow against the window. “Guys, you know what? Th…this silent treatment thing, it’s silly. It’s not gonna work.” He pointedly looks over at Dean. “Whatever we are walking into we should, you know, probably have an actual plan.” He looks back over at Dean.

Dean ignores him and Castiel sighs in the back, rolling his eyes.

“What do you wanna know?” He asks

“Oh, he speaks.” Dean says, sarcastically.

“Uh, enough.” Sam holds up his hand.

Cas squints an annoyed little look at the back of Dean’s head and turns towards Sam to listen to what he was saying.

“Cas, you said when you heard Benjamin, he was screaming.”

“It was ah… look Benjamin wouldn’t call for help lightly, he wouldn’t put himself in harm’s way if he could help it.” Cas says looking around.

“Wow, this Benjamin seems like he’s pretty cool like he wouldn’t make any half-cocked, knee jerk choices.” Dean says, voice rising as he got towards the end.

“Yeah, you know what I like about him is that he is sarcastic, but he’s thoughtful and appreciative too.” Cas says.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Dean asks, turning his head around to look at Castiel, not caring about getting into an accident and killing them all.

A horn blares loudly and Sam grabs the wheel quickly.

“Okay, okay! Road! Road Dean! Watch the road.” Sam says quickly.

Dean turns back around and waves him off.

“I got it.”

“Anything else Cas?” Sam asks.

Castiel explains everything else and they head over to a motel for the night, since they couldn’t go to the crime scene at this hour.

*

Sam gets his own room and leave Cas and Dean to work out their mess. Which they probably wouldn’t.

Once they enter, Dean realizes Sam got them one queen, and it wasn’t a very big queen either.

“Oh, that fucker.” Dean exclaims angrily.

He barges out of the room and goes to the reception to ask for a room change where the lady proceeds to tell him that they had no other rooms, other than single queens left. He grumbles a ‘thanks’ and goes back to the room where Castiel was stripping off his layers.

He slams the door behind him and Castiel turns to look at him.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Dean says.

Cas just nods.

*

By the time Dean had finished his shower and came out he saw that Castiel was awkwardly laying on the small couch.

Dean sighs, sure he was angry at Cas but he also loved him and didn’t want the poor guy to kill his back.

“Cas.” He says softly.

Cas turns to look at him.

“There’s enough room on the bed for the both of us.” Dean says. There barely was but they could still fit.

“Is that your way of apologizing?” Cas asks.

“I have no need of apologizing for anything!” Dean exclaims loudly.

“Really? You expect me to apologize?” Cas asks, sitting up.

“You should!” Dean yells out.

“For what, Dean? What is it that you think I should be apologizing for? For killing Billie? For saving you? Because I don’t see any reason for me to apologize. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you!” Cas says, voice slowly rising.

Dean sighs, “Cas… man… when someone says there will be cosmic consequences of a deal not happening I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

“Then I’ll deal with it, Dean!” Cas says, standing up.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DEAL WITH IT!” Dean yells.

Someone bangs on the wall from the other side.

“I don’t want you to deal with it, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Dean says, quieter this time.

Cas walks over to Dean, who’s no longer looking at him.

“It’ll be okay, Dean.” Cas says, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“What if it’s not?” Dean asks in a quiet whisper.

“We’ll be fine. We always are.” Cas says pulling Dean into a hug.

“I hate you for this.” Dean whispers out, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder and holding him tightly.

“I know, but I’m not sorry. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

They stand there for a while before Dean lifts his head up.

“Come to bed.” Dean says.

Castiel nods and follows Dean into the bed.

*

The next morning Dean was back to not talking to Castiel.

“Dean? Really? Are you serious?” Cas asks, exasperatedly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean says.

“I hate it when you give me mixed signals like this. I don’t understand.” Cas says, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Dean just grins at him and leaves the room after getting his stuff.

*

When the time came to meet Ishim, Castiel tells Sam and Dean to wait outside.

“Wow, wait. Excuse me?” Dean asks, confused.

“Ishim said to come alone, he doesn’t like… humans.” Cas says.

Dean shakes his head and raises his hands in question.

Castiel sighs, “If I plan to do anything else stupid, I’ll let ya know.” He says as he walks into the restaurant.

Sam turns to Dean with a confused look and his mouth hanging open.

 “What the hell did you say to him last night?” Sam asks.

Dean rolls his eyes and turns away.

“And your gonna storm in, righttttttttt…” Sam starts, leaning on the Impala.

Dean looks at him briefly before turning around and starting to walk.

“Now.” Sam says following after him.

Dean spots Castiel on the bench and smirks.

“Hey.” He says.

“Dean.” Castiel says, sounding done.

“I’ll give you mixed signals.” He whispers to himself.

“I felt a little left out over there.” Dean says as he sits himself down, right on Castiel’s lap.

Castiel’s eyes widen along with everyone else’s at the table. Sam hides a smile and sits down beside them.

“I said to come alone.” Ishim says, opening another packet of sugar and putting it in his coffee.

 “These are my friends. My friends who don’t listen very well.” He says, glancing up at Dean who had made himself comfortable on Cas.

Dean smiles down at him and runs a hand through Castiel’s hair, scratching at the back of his head lightly.

 “Hey, how you doing? I’m…” Sam starts.

“We know who you are.” Maribel says, cutting him off.

“Check if there are others?” Ishim tells her.

She nods and leaves.

“I only brought Sam and Dean.” Cas says.

“As far as you know.” Ishim says, glancing up at Cas and then disgustingly at Dean, who frowns.

“Who wants some pie?” Dean asks, purposely squirming in Castiel’s lap.

Castiel discreetly grabs Dean’s waist to stop him from moving.

“You know, when I knew Castiel, he was a soldier.” Ishim says, pouring another packet of sugar into his coffee. “He was a warrior.” He continues, looking up at Sam, “He was an angel’s angel. Now look how far he’s fallen.” He gestures to Castiel while opening another sugar packet.

Castiel quietly looks at Ishim as he talks and Dean and Sam frown at Ishim.

“How about a little coffee with that sugar.” Dean retorts.

He looks up into Sam’s eyes and then Dean’s. Dean has a hard look on his face, not liking to hear anyone talk bad about his angel.

He drops his eyes down to Castiel, “No wings, no home, just a ratty old coat and a pair of poorly trained monkeys.”

Castiel looks away, dropping his head. Dean didn’t like that one bit. Who was Ishim to talk to Castiel like that.

“Oh, well, you can go to hell.” Dean says.

Ishim smirks.

Dean feels Castiel squeeze his waist tightly before he hears him say, “Dean, it’s fine.”

Dean clenches his teeth. No, it wasn’t.

“No, It’s not.” Sam says, speaking Dean’s mind.

“Sam, this isn’t about me, it’s about Benjamin.” Cas says.

“Now that, is refreshingly accurate.” Ishim says. “And since you brought a couple extra people to our chit chat, we should somewhere more private. I have a safe house nearby.”

Ishim gets up and pulls out his wallet. He pulls out a couple of bills and throws them down in front of Dean.

“I’ll go get Mirabel. So nice to see you, old friend.” He says smirking slightly. “Have some pie.” He says, gesturing to the table as he walks away.

“Wow.” Sam clears his throat as he moves to the other side of the table.

Dean still doesn’t get off Castiel’s lap.

“Hell of a friend, Cas.” Sam says.

“Why do you let him talk to you like that?” Dean asks.

“If Ishim can help me find whoever killed Benjamin, then I have to…”

“Okay, look, I…I get that we need super dick there, but, I mean, come on.” Dean says, shifting in Castiel’s lap again.

“The angels I served with are being killed, so I will put up with Ishim. I will put up everything else and so will you. I have to go.” Castiel says. He scoots to the end of the table with Dean still on him and then easily lifts him and moves Dean off himself before standing up and heading towards the exit.

Dean watches him go, head swarming with thoughts.

*

After the entire incident with ‘patches’ as Dean likes to call her they end up in an abandoned church.

“Ishim, how is she still alive?” Cas asks him.

“Wait you know her?” Sam asks, confused.

Cas explains everything to Sam and Dean and Dean is shocked. He never thought that Cas would be able kill an innocent child.

“Cas, you, uhm…”

“We completed a mission.” Cas says, trying to leave what he had done unsaid.

“Some mission.” Dean says.

Cas looks at the shock in Dean’s eyes.

“It was horrific, but it was necessary. It was right.” Cas says, pleading for Dean to understand.

“If you say so.” Dean says, not looking at him.

“What about the women?” Sam asks.

“Lily Sunder.” Ishim says.

He explains everything and Dean speaks up.

“Alright, but we’ll find her. Me and Sam.”

“No, Dean.” Cas wouldn’t let Dean come in harm’s way.

“Cas, she doesn’t care about us, okay? She’s gunning for you guys.” Dean says.

“Yeah, maybe we could reason with her.” Sam says.

“Uh four dead angels indicate that perhaps she is not reasonable. If she has this dark power, it will take all of us to fight her.” Cas says. “And I need to heal your wound.” He says turning to Ishim.

“Wait a second, Cas. Her family was murdered. I… I mean I know you were just doing a job but-“

“Are you saying those angels deserved to die?” Cas asks

“What?” Sam asks.

“You think I deserve to die?” Cas asks, looking expectantly at Sam.

“No!”

“No, no. That’s not what he’s saying.” Dean says, interrupting them.

“Then what is he saying?” Cas asks turning towards Dean.

“I’m saying that if we find her then maybe we can explain to her that you’re different now, you know?” Sam says.

“Sam, that won’t work. She won’t quit.” Cas says.

But Sam and Dean are persistent and they go to find her.

*

Ishim tries to fill dirt up in his mind for humans but Castiel ignores him.

Cas heals Ishim and it takes a lot more out of him than he expected. He feels light headed and sits down, whereas Ishim is feeling great and jumping around doing pushups.

Castiel glares at him as he watches.

*

Dean and Sam learn the truth about what actually happened with Lily and her family and what Ishim had done. Dean gets worried about Castiel.

He calls and gets no answer. He goes to check up on him leaving Sam with Lily.

*

 Dean enters the Church and looks around. He spots Castiel with his head resting against his fist.

“Cas??” He rushes over to him.

Cas lets out a breathless groan as he turns to look at Dean. Dean sits down on the couch beside him.

“Hey. You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says shaking his head, looking completely wiped. “And Ishim is fully recovered.”

Dean looks away from Cas and looks around the room worriedly.

“Yeah, okay…” Dean says. “Maybe wish you hadn’t done that just yet.”

“Wait, why?” Cas asks.

“This Lily chick? She says that her daughter was human. I think Ishim… I think he’s just playing you.” Dean says, keeping an eye on Castiel’s facial features. He drops his hand from the back of the couch to Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel looks down to his lap.

“You’re back. What’s new?” Ishim says from the doorway.

Both Dean and Castiel’s eyes shoot over to Ishim.

Dean’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape as he thinks ‘fuck we’re in trouble’.

Castiel leans forward and places a protective hand on Dean’s thigh, grounding him.

Dean closes him mouth and swallows hard.

“Is it… is it true, Ishim?” Castiel says.

Dean looks over to Cas when he starts talking and see’s he’s standing up.

Dean grabs his arm and helps him up.

“Is what true?” Ishim asks.

“Lily Sunder’s daughter? Was she human?” Cas asks, walking closer to him.

“Who told you that?” Ishim asks.

Dean moves behind Castiel.

“She did.” Dean says. “Said you were pretty obsessed.”

“Well, she’s a liar.” Ishim says as he walks over to them.

“Why would she lie?” Cas asks.

 “She’s human. It’s kinda of what they do.”

“Well if she’s a liar, she’s pretty good at it. You on the other hand, kinda of suck.” Dean says, casually.

Ishim ignores Dean and walks up to Castiel, “Who are you gonna believe? You’re brother? Or some filthy ape who’s always talking down to you, always mocking you?” He says, gesturing to Dean.

Castiel glances black at Dean and then back at Ishim, tilting his head in confusion.

Dean rolls his eyes, “You know, Cas and I might not agree all the time but at least he knows who his real friends are.”

Cas looks at Dean while he talks and then turns back to Ishim.

“Why do his words bother you so much, Ishim?” Castiel asks with a tilt to his head and eyes squinting.

“Who is he to question my choices?” Ishim asks, gesturing to Dean while he looks at Cas. “Who’s he to question yours?”

“Well, it seems that some of my choices may need to be questioned.” Castiel says as he walks towards Ishim. “Now, tell me. The girl, was she human?” Castiel asks angrily.

“Oh, you’re not gonna like the answer.” Ishim says.

Dean pulls out an angel blade and goes for Ishim.

Ishim merely waves his hand, causing Dean to go flying into a wall.

Castiel watches as Dean falls to the floor with a thud and he turns on Ishim ready to attack. Ishim avoids his fist and punches him. Castiel lands on the floor and Ishim grabs him and hauls him up.

“I used to envy you, Castiel. You believe that?” Ishim punches him again. 

Castiel uses all the force he could muster and head butts Ishim. Ishim lets out a grunt at the impact. 

Dean watches and quickly cuts his hand, drawing the angel banishing sigil on the wall.

Ishim shakes his head to clear it, “You survived hell. You were chosen by god.” He punches Cas again. “Now look at you. You’re just sad and pathetically weak.” He punches Cas once more before letting him go. Castiel’s head rolls back and he groans.

“So now…” Ishim says, fixing his tie. “I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna cure you of your human weakness, same way I cured my own.” He lets his angel blade drop into his hand. “By cutting it out.” He moves and goes towards Dean.

Dean looks up at him and Ishim stops when he sees the sigil on the wall.

“Don’t move.” Dean says.

“Do it.” Ishim says, “You blast me away. You’ll blast every angel in the room.” He says, gesturing to a bloody Castiel, who was watching them. “I’ll survive. Castiel, on the other hand, he’s hurt.”

Dean’s eyes go to Castiel as he listens to Ishim.

“He might live or he might just end up a bloody smear on the wall. Roll the dice.”

Dean clenches his teeth and drops his hand from the wall.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Ishim says.

Ishim goes over and grabs Dean by the neck, hauling him up.

Dean tries to swing the angel blade at him but he grabs it and throws it away.

Dean grunts as he’s thrown to the floor beside Castiel.

He rolls his head to look at Castiel’s bloody face, hoping it wasn’t the last time he would get to see it.

Castiel watches him, struggling to get up.

“I love you.” Dean says.

Castiel’s eyes widen at the admission.

“Oh, you love him, do you?” Ishim asks, hauling Dean up by the shirt and punching him. Dean groans at the impact. “Don’t you feel bad lying to him?”

“I’m not lying.” Dean grunts out.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, Castiel. They’ll tell you they love you and then find someone else to screw in the next instant.”

Ishim grabs Dean and turns him so Dean’s back is to his chest. He wraps his arm around Dean’s neck and places the tip of his angel blade against his carotid artery.

Dean gasps as he feels a pinch.

Castiel uses all his strength and stands up.

“Get off him!” He growls out.

“You love him too, don’t you?” Ishim asks Cas.

“I said get off him!” Cas says venomously.

“Answer me!” Ishim yells out, pressing harder against Dean’s neck making him yell out.

“Yes! Yes! Don’t hurt him.” Cas says quickly.

“You’d do anything for this human, wouldn’t you?”

Castiel hesitates.

“Wouldn’t you?!” Ishim asks, pressing the blade tighter against his neck again.

“Yes!”

“You would still love him, even when he fucks you over and finds someone else?” Ishim asks.

Castiel pauses, he would. He knew he would.

“I would never do that!” Dean gasps out.

“I WANT YOUR ANSWER CASTIEL! YOU KNOW HE WOULD! THAT’S WHAT THESE HUMANS DO. FIND SOMEONE ELSE AND LEAVE! WOULD YOU STILL LOVE HIM?!”

Castiel nods, “I would, I would still love him.” Castiel says.

Dean’s eyes fill with tears. Hearing to what extent Castiel loved him.

“This is why we need to get rid of him. Do you understand?” Ishim says, digging the blade into Dean’s skin.

“NO!” Castiel yells, there is a sudden flash of light and Ishim’s blade flies across the room.

Dean elbows Ishim in the stomach and moves away from him.

Castiel walks over to him and places his hand on Ishim’s head. He gets a rush of energy, enough for him to smite Ishim.

Ishim falls to the floor, eyes burned out and dead.

Castiel collapse beside him and Dean runs over to him.

“CAS!” He grabs Castiel and lays his head down in his lap. “Cas! Open your eyes. Please, just open your eyes for me. You can’t just tell me you love me and then die on me! Open your eyes!” Dean sobs out.

Just then Sam and Lily run into the room.

Sam rushes over to them, “What the hell happened?” He asks, looking down at them.

Lily goes to Ishim’s body and looks at the wings scorched into the ground.

He was dead. He was finally gone.

“Lily.” Dean says, looking up at her.

She turns to them.

“Please. Help him, please.” Dean says, gesturing to Cas.

She looks at Castiel and then looks at Dean, who was softly cradling Cas’ head in his lap. She didn’t have to help him. In fact, she was here to kill him but, seeing the way Dean was crying over Castiel, seeing the way Castiel had tried to protect Dean made her want to help. Help him save his love, his man, now that she was powerful enough to do it. She couldn’t save her own love but she will help Dean. She could tell that Castiel had changed by being with the Winchesters. She will help them.

She walks over to them and crouches down in front of them.

She places a hand on Castiel’s head and mumbles something in Enochian.

Castiel let out a gasp and blinked open his eyes. He wasn’t completely healed but it was enough to wake him up.

“Cas?” Dean helps him sit up. “Are you okay?”

Castiel looks at Dean with tired eyes and nods.

Dean yanks him into a hug.

“Fuck, I thought I lost you. I’m sorry Cas.”

Castiel doesn’t answer but sinks into Dean’s embrace.

“Cas, c’mon let’s get you home.” Dean says, standing up and then helping Castiel up. 

Sam comes to Castiel’s other side and helps them.

Dean looks over to Lily, “Thank you.” He says, tightening his grip on Castiel.

She nods as she watches the brothers help Castiel.

Castiel looks at her with bleary eyes, “I’m sorry, I was wrong.” He looks down, breathing heavily. “While it’s true that I didn’t know we were killing an innocent, ignorance is no excuse.” He looks back at her. “I truly can’t imagine the depths of your loss; this was your child.  I can’t imagine the pain. So, if you leave here and you find that you can’t forgive me… I’ll be waiting.”

Lily looks at him with tear filled eyes, overflowing. “Thank you.” She nods at him.

Castiel nods back.

They leave and so does she, hoping to put the past behind them.

*

Dean and Sam walk towards the table, where Castiel was sitting at the end.

Dean puts a beer in front of him, “Here, you earned it.” He says as he walks around him, patting his shoulder and dragging his hand across his back, trying to keep contact as long as possible.

“Oh, well this will do very little for me but I… appreciate the gesture.” He says, as he picks up the beer, looking from Sam, who had situated himself on the table, and then to Dean, who sits down on the chair across from Sam.

“What Ishim said, you’re not weak Cas, you know that, right?” Dean says, looking at him.

Castiel looks away.

“I mean, obviously, you’ve changed, but it’s all been for the better, man.” Sam says, trying to make Cas understand.

“And you’ve been with us every step of this long, crazy thrill ride. And no matter how crazy it got, you never backed down.” Dean explains.

“And that takes real strength.” Sam continues, shaking his head.

“Thank you.” Cas says nodding.

“Cas, I don’t like how the whole Billie thing went down. Okay? I know you think you were doing the right thing. And I’m not mad. I’m worried. Because things like “cosmic consequences” have a habit of biting us in the ass.” Dean explains again, like he did in the motel room.

“I know they do.” Cas says, nodding. “But I don’t regret what I did, even if it costs me my life.” Cas also repeats himself.

“Don’t say that, man.” Sam says looking down, not wanting to think of what would happen if they lost Castiel.

Castiel looks at Sam’s expression and sighs softly, turning his head to look at the map on the table.

Dean decides to change the topic, “So what are you going to do if you find Kelly and, uh, Lucifer Junior?” He asks. Castiel’s gaze move from the table to look at Dean. “It is a Nephilim, right?”

“Oh, no. It’s more than that.” Cas answers, “An ordinary Nephilim is one of the most dangerous beings in creation, but one that’s fathered by an archangel the Devil himself? I…” Cas shakes his head, “I can’t imagine the power.”

“But, Cas, at the end of the it’s a mom and her kid.” Sam says, “I mean, do you… do you think you’ll be able to…” He trails off.

“There was a time when I wouldn’t have hesitated.” Cas says, smiling at himself, thinking of where and what he used to be and where he has come now.

Sam nods.

“But, now, I don’t know.” He answers.

“What are we gonna do?” Dean asks, looking towards Castiel for answers.

“Let’s drink,” Castiel says picking up his bottle. “And hope we can find a better way.” He says, raising his bottle.

 Sam and Dean nod before raising their own bottles and taking a drink.

*

A little while later they all head to bed.

Castiel goes to his room and takes off his trench coat and coat, he removes his ties and takes of his shoes. He unbuttons his shirt so he could see where the damage had occurred. He looks down and sees faint bruises, Lily had managed to fix most of his injuries.

He goes to the bed and sits down with his back against the headboard, picking up a book from the bedside table.

An hour later he hears a knock on his door before the knob turns and Dean’s face appears in the doorway.

“Cas?” Dean pokes his head through the door.

“Yes Dean?” Cas says, looking up from his book.

“Are you feeling okay?” Dean asks.

“Yes Dean, I’m fine.” Cas says, putting his book down and gesturing for Dean to come in and sit on the bed.

Dean steps into the room, he was dressed in pajamas and a worn-out t-shirt. He pads over to the bed, feet bare. He settles down on the bed and looks over at Castiel.

“Are you really okay?” Dean asks again.

Castiel frowns, “Yeah Dean.”

Dean chokes on a sob, hand reaching towards Castiel.

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and squeezes, “Dean? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cas asks, scooting closer to Dean and putting his other hand on his shoulder.

“I almost lost you today, Cas.” Dean whimpers out.

“Oh Dean, come here.” Castiel pulls Dean against his chest. “I’ll always come back to you.” He says.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave in the first place.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. You know I don’t mean to worry you but I can’t ignore my responsibilities either.” Cas says, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

“I know. I’m just being a baby.” Dean sniffles.

“Hey, no, you aren’t. It’s okay to feel like this Dean. It doesn’t make you weak, instead it makes you stronger. I love you okay and I will always find my way back to you.”

Dean nods, “Can I stay with you tonight?” He asks.

Castiel nods, “Of course Dean.”

They settle down and Cas drapes the blanket over the both of them.

“Cas?” Dean whispers out, once everything was quiet.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” Was all Dean says.

Castiel smiles and tugs Dean closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that. If you did please leave a comment.
> 
> Kudos are love.
> 
> If you have any prompts or you wanna talk you can do so on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Love y'all.


End file.
